SmashTV Presents: White City
SmashTV Presents: White City is an upcoming computer animated musical fantasy drama film directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and produced by SmashTV Animation. Like previous animated films, the film will not be a parody in the series and will be based on a concept from Tartakovsky and producers Anthony & Joe Russo. Part of the SmashTV Presents franchise, the film will be released in Spring 2020 in select theaters and on the SmashTV Network, making it the first SmashTV Presents animated film to be released on the streaming platform. PLOT TBA CAST *KJ Apa as Bron Pythonus, a young prince who dreams of becoming the new king of White City one day. **Brady Noon as Bron Pythonus (child) *Gal Gadot as Nia Markulos, a mysterious White City messenger who cares for Bron after the death of his father. *Steven Yeun as Gray Hawthorne, a mysterious White City messenger and boyfriend of Nia who cares for Bron after the death of his father. *Richard E Grant as Allon Pythonus, the tyranical king of the White City, Bron's uncle, and the main antagonist. *Jason Momoa as Nikolai Pythonus, the late king of the White City and Bron's father who is killed by Allon when Bron was a child. *Olivia Cooke as Henrietta Cox, an outcaster of the White City and Bron's childhood friend / love interest who wishes for a life of freedom. **McKenna Grace as Henrietta Cox (child) *Charles Melton as Mikutos Pythonus, Allon's son and Bron's cousin who serves as the head of the White City armies, unaware of Allon's true motives. **Chinguun Sergelen as Mikutos Pythonus (child) *Taron Egerton as Clay Huxx, Bron's childhood friend and common thief / priest of the White City. **Luke Roessler as Clay Huxx (child) *Elisabeth Moss as Mother Cara, one of the head priests of White City. *Mark Ruffalo as Father Charlie, one of the head priests of White City and Cara's husband. *Tiffany Haddish as Janna, a jester living at White City and one of Bron's friends. *Jason Mantzoukas as Moon, a jester living at White City and one of Bron's friends. *Winston Duke as Bakka, a jester living at White City and one of Bron's friends. *Logan Thirtyacre as Sunli, a priest of the White City church and one of Bron's Friends. *Lance Thirtyacre as Buttons, a priest of the White City church and one of Bron's Friends. *William H Macy as Father George Huxx, the head minister of the White City church and father of Clay. *Julianne Moore as Ursa Bulingy, the late queen of the White City who contacts those who need her in spirit form. *Michael Caine as Ben Markulos, the head mysterious White City messenger and Nia's father who cares for Bron after the death of his father and helps him prepare to overthrow Allon and become the true king of White City. *Teresa Gallagher as Myra Pythonus, the current queen of the White City and Bron's mother. *Fred Savage as Trej Michaels, a confessionist of the White City church whom Bron frequently visits. *Allison Janney as Laurie Pythonus, the head servant of the White City palace and Bron's aunt who plans on overthrowing Allon. *Cobie Smulders as Fiona, a servant working at the White City palace and Laurie's friend who plans on overthrowing Allon. *Rafe Spall as Coop, the head of White City's armies and Allon's trusted friend. *Jad Saxton as Tia Rusty, an outcaster of the White City, love interest of Clay, and friend of Henrietta. *Atticus Shaffer as Riley, a soldier of White City's armies who plans on overthrowing Allon. *Brandon Soo Hoo as Hoon, a soldier of White City's armies who plans on overthrowing Allon. *Jeremy Ray Taylor as Ty, a soldier of White City's armies who plans on overthrowing Allon. *Tetsuya Kakihara as Uxli, a mysterious White City messenger and informant of Ben. *Lewis Lovhaug as Mike, a mysterious White City messenger and informant of Ben who is also Uxli's translator / friend. *Lauren Ash as Kayla, a mysterious White City messenger and informant of Ben who is also Mike's girlfriend. *David Dastmalchian as Pepper, a White City general and Coop's friend. *Phil LaMarr as Alicar, a White City general who plans on overthrowing Allon. *Jon Lovitz as Stu, a White City bartender. *John Rhys-Davies as Old Man Kacher, a traveler and frequent visitor at Stu's bar who was once a former general of White City's armies. *Colin Donnell as Toby Vlad, a soldier of White City's armies and former priest. *Bret Hauser as Boyd Havana, a soldier of White City's armies who watches all of White City's duties. *Noah Antwiler as Terl Miffies, a soldier of White City's armies who watches all of White City's duties. *Adam DeVine as Rami Collins, a soldier of White City's armies who watches all of White City's duties. *Amy Seimetz as Riana, a soldier of White City's armies who is Allon's most faithful soldier. *Olivia d'Abo as Brie, a White City bartender and Stu's wife. *Scott Commings as Niko, the entrance guard of the White City Palace. *Jason Zepaltas as Craig, the entrance guard of the White City Palace. *Tara Strong as Xira, a sorceress of the White City who's in charge of bringing the spirits of the dead to the White City. *Nancy Cartwright as Dira, a sorceress of the White City who's in charge of bringing the spirits of the dead to the White City. Soundtrack In addition to Hans Zimmer composing the orchestral score, Josh Groban will compose and write the songs for the movie. Performing the songs include Groban, KJ Apa, Steven Yeun, Richard E Grant, Olivia Cooke, McKenna Grace, Charles Melton, Elisabeth Moss, Mark Ruffalo, Tiffany Haddish, Jason Mantzoukas, Gal Gadot, Taron Egerton, Julianne Moore, Michael Caine, Teresa Galalgher, Cobie Smulders, Atticus Shaffer, William H Macy, Tetsuya Kakihara, Lewis Lovhaug, Lauren Ash, David Dastmalchian, Jon Lovitz, Colin Donnell, Fred Savage, John Rhys-Davies, Noah Antwiler, Adam DeVine, Allison Janney, Olivia d'Abo, Phil LaMarr, Tara Strong, and Nancy Cartwright.